Choice
by Kaotic Silence
Summary: very short song fiction.HPGW HPRW HGFW HGDM


I heard this song last night and it reminded me of my story Choice so I changed it up a bit.I hope you like it.Thanks:Kels

I don't know any Harry Potter characters just the tiny pink and green plot bunnies...

**:Choice:**

_I won't tell nobody_

_I'll just scream it in my mind_

_Nothing good in life is scripted_

_It's not like we predicted _

_That the one you want _

_Is gonna be the one you thought_

Harry's heart was breaking.Which made it a little werid because she left him all the time.But this time it was on his terms.He knew giving her up wasn't a mistake but one that he had to make to keep his heart intact.The heart that he'd given to another

She had pled with him but he couldn't be with someone he wasn't in love with.That why his heart was breaking because he knew deep down Ginny had or still did loved him.

And Harry hated to let anyone down.

She been blunt and asked if he was with another woman Harry had never lied to her and he didn't want to start.So he told he had fallen in love with some else but hadn't acted on it .Ginny had been furious throwing things at walls,the floor and her favorite target him.

Ginny had cried a few more minutes before telling him that he'd be hearing from her brothers really soon grabbing some flood powered she curse him one last time before yelling Weasley Burrow

_I won't tell nobody_

_But I won't live like a prisoner_

_Nothing has to be so perfect_

_Can you tell me was it worth it_

_Because a heart can't lie _

_And even though a face may try_

_Love can keep you up all night_

The twins showed first Fred and George yelling their redheads off to which Harry pointed out that cheating must run in the family because Hermione had divorced Fred just last year and was now dating Draco Malfoy.That comment got Harry a black eye but the twins licked Fred's wounds as they left.

Bill and Charlie owled him warnings of their wraths to which made Harry laugh out loud and hard knowing damn well Charlie was sleeping with Fleur and Bill was was having an affair with the barely legal Gabrielle

Percy tried talking things through offering Harry power to be with Ginny. This only made him laugh longer and harder than Bill and Charlie.Didn't Percy know that he was the Boy-Turned-Man -Who -Lived-To-Live -Again?

Molly had tried reason claiming everyone makes mistakes so Harry had asked why she had yet to be so forgiving with Percy and Hermione. That shut Molly up really quick.It must work well because Arthur Weasley never showed.

_Cause love will keep you up all night _

_It's not something you can decide _

_One day you're all alone _

_The next you're crying on the phone_

_Love will keep you up all night _

_You gotta taste of sweet divine _

_It took you to the other side _

_Love will keep you up all night_

Harry took a minute to before stepping to the fireplace yelling 124 Seabreeze Lane

_If I don't tell a living soul_

_Still everyone would know_

_Yes they would _

_It's always 3am somewhere_

_You know it when you get there_

As soon as he cleared the ashes from his robes he noticed Hermione laying across their shared couch she was laughing at something one of the two other people seating in the den had said.Draco sat on the floor infront of her his free hand holding hers while he still played chess with his other.He watched as the reason he's broke off everything for jump and pump his fist at his victory.

_Some people try to cover it up_

_Some people think it's never enough _

_(never enough)_

Gods did Harry love this man.

_Cause love will keep you up all night_

_It's not something you can decide_

_One day you're all alone_

_The next you're crying on the phone_

_Love will keep you up all night_

_You gotta taste of sweet divine _

_It took you to the other side _

_Love will keep you up all night_

Ron Weasley

He could list off a million reason he'd fallen in love with him but none of those mattered .Their first kiss had been at Hermione and Fred's wedding Harry had fought with his emotions so heavily weighing him down that he began to realize his being with Ginny was only to be closer to having Ron.But again Ron thrown him for a loop when he told Harry he'd have to choose Ginny or himself..

_I don't mean to scare you_

_But everybody has a first time_

_One day when you're old and gray_

_Don't look back and never say_

_You should have tried _

_Staying up all night_

So now here standing in his living with out talking and a huge black eye Harry Potter told Ron Weasley how easy the choice had been...

_Love will keep you up all night _

_It's not something you can decide_

For as long as he could remember it had been Ron.

_Love will keep you up all night_

And now he had ensured that forever it would be Ron...

_Love will keep you up all night_

Lyrics by The Backstreet Boys.Love will keep you up all night..Could you guess I'm a huge fan?


End file.
